El arte del neolítico
by Eclipse218
Summary: AU. Unas curiosas representaciones pictóricas datadas en el neolítico provocan un interesante debate al más alto nivel.


-Qué curioso –el doctor Kramer se acarició el mentón y pegó la nariz a la pared llena de pigmentos- Fascinante –asintió para sí y se volvió hacia su equipo, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz- Estaba seguro de que estábamos ante un acto de vandalismo, una burda imitación de pinturas rupestres fabricada para darle notoriedad al pueblo, pero los análisis no mienten. La datación inicial es correcta.

-El periodo coincide con el de inicio de las representaciones pictóricas en otros lugares del planeta –asintió el doctor Leonhart, primer adjunto de campo- Pero las diferencias son obvias.

-Disculpen la digresión –intervino el doctor Almasy- pero lo destacable de esta representación no es solo su alto grado de peculiaridad, sino también su innegable mérito artístico.

-Esa es una apreciación altamente subjetiva –la doctora Trepe se colocó las gafas y bajó la vista al portafolio que portaba- y, como tal, discutible. Aunque las valoraciones hechas por los 22 miembros del equipo son bastante coincidentes: señalan el afán de protagonismo y cierto aire de superioridad y egolatría en general del autor.

-¿Afán de protagonismo? –cuestionó el doctor Almasy, enarcando una ceja.

-La figura A1 es claramente un autorretrato –asintió el doctor Leonhart- con unas características que la diferencian claramente de los demás.

-Podemos encontrarnos ante la primera representación _firmada_ de la historia. –apuntó el doctor Almasy.

-Regresemos al hotel, mis estimados colegas –propuso el Doctor Kramer- Acomodémonos y discutamos si dotar a una figura de unos genitales enormes es indicativa de lo que puede ser un autorretrato favorecedor, un ego enorme, o quizás la primera representación gráfica de una burla del periodo neolítico de la que tenemos noticia.

-La figura B7, también es interesante –comentó la doctora Trepe mientras se dirigían a la salida de la cueva- La del sujeto bajo el arqueosaurio. Sus genitales son solo un puntito, ¿quizás pueda tratarse de una mujer?

-Las mujeres de la representación tienen todas unas curvas muy exageradas –rebatió el doctor Leonhart.

-Fascinante –repitió el doctor Kramer.

-¿Y la cola de mono de la figura A1, que claramente se añadió con posterioridad?

-Si habláramos de gente de hoy en día, sin duda diría que alguien se tomó la molestia de hacer mofa del autor, si es que damos por válida la hipótesis de que la figura A1 es un autorretrato.

-¿Ya había imbéciles en el neolítico? -bufó el doctor Almasy.

-Aparentemente, sí –contestó el doctor Leonhart- Y por lo visto firmaban sus obras.

-Estimados colegas –intervino el doctor Kramer en tono apaciguador- no permitan que un debate técnico tan marcado por la subjetividad como éste enturbie nuevamente nuestra colaboración.

-Sí, por favor –asintió la doctora Trepe- No regresemos a la incómoda fase de aclimatación cuando se escondían el uno al otro sus cuadernos y le rompían la punta a los lápices.

El doctor Almasy bufó y se contuvo a tiempo antes de soltar un pueril _"Empezó él."_

-Eres un castigo, Almasy –le susurró el doctor Leonhart, caminando a su lado con expresión apacible, como si no estuviera pulsando todos los botones posibles para hacerle saltar.

-Eres un grano en el culo, Leonhart –se la devolvió, también en susurros, y sonrió beatíficamente cuando la doctora Trepe miró en su dirección con una mueca de advertencia- Y si te comiera un arqueosaurio, como al sujeto B7, envenenarías a la especie entera.

-¿Sabes en qué he pensado en cuanto he puesto los ojos sobre el mural por primera vez? –por supuesto el doctor Leonhart continuó hablando sin darle a Seifer ocasión de contestar- En que lo habías dibujado tú. Los garabatos que haces en tu cuaderno de campo se parecen bastante.

Seifer inhaló bruscamente, dolido en su orgullo de investigador.

-Dibujo mejor que un sujeto del neolítico, gilipollas.

-Sí –asintió el doctor Leonhart- algo mejor.

-Permíteme que te rebata con la evidencia.

Y el cuaderno de campo del doctor Almasy se estrelló contra la cara del doctor Leonhart, que no perdió un segundo en echar mano a los lápices y bolígrafos que el otro llevaba en su chaleco y en esparcirlos en un amplio radio. El doctor Almasy trató a continuación de quitarle la tarjeta acreditativa, que daba además acceso al parking, y el doctor Leonhart aprovechó la ocasión para hacer lo que sabía que el otro más odiaba: revolver su pelo engominado. Cada vez se reunía más gente a contemplar la trifulca.

-¡Caballeros, por favor! –protestó el doctor Kramer- ¡Piensen en la imagen de nuestra profesión!

Como corolario a sus palabras, el público rompió en risas cuando el doctor Almasy consiguió levantar la chaqueta del doctor Leonhart por encima de su cabeza, atrapando sus brazos, aunque no pudo sacar buen partido de su ventaja pues acto seguido caía sentado al suelo, víctima de una zancadilla bien puesta.

-Regresemos al hotel, doctor Kramer –suspiró la doctora Trepe- Al menos los espectáculos que montan estos dos contribuyen a que el pueblo nos acepte y nos permita continuar con las investigaciones. Me pregunto cómo irán las apuestas esta vez.

El doctor Kramer sonrió beatíficamente al tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas sobre la nariz, mucho más interesado en los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacía miles de años que en las continuas pendencias de su compañeros de trabajo.

Si tan sólo existiera una forma (segura) de viajar en el tiempo, podría arrojar algo de luz sobre los fascinantes interrogantes que las curiosas representaciones halladas en estas tierras planteaban.

* * *

VARIOS MILES DE AÑOS ANTES

Squall avanzaba en silencio, ocupando el vértice de una dispersa formación en cuña, que se desplazaba por el robledal en el más absoluto de los silencios…

 _*tump* ¡Ou! *tump* *tump* *tump* *¡pataplof!*_

-¡Seifer!

La voz de Quistis sonó a la derecha de Squall en un siseo que denotaba a partes iguales indignación y una marcada desesperanza.

-¡He tropezado!

Varios pájaros salieron volando espantados por el volumen de la respuesta del susodicho. Squall enderezó la espalda con un suspiro, renunciando a todo sigilo y subterfugio, y vio salir a Quistis de un grupo de matorrales a su derecha.

-¡No chilles, imbécil! –recriminaba Zell en ese momento, tan enfadado que ni se dio cuenta de que él mismo también había alzado la voz. Otro grupo de pájaros salió volando de la dirección aproximada donde se encontraba.

-Este terreno es muy complicado. El suelo está lleno de raíces y de… cosas, ¡todo tipo de cosas! –se justificaba Seifer.

-Yo iba junto a él –apuntó Selphie- y vi claramente como tropezaba con sus propios pies. Lo que no comprendo muy bien es cómo se las arregló para hacerlo de semejante manera sin dislocarse ambos tobillos.

-Seifer –comenzó Squall con paciencia- el suelo, y las cosas que hay sobre él, generalmente están quietas. Sólo tienes que pasar el pie por encima…

-Pero…

-Todo el pie. Sin tocar lo que hay debajo. –remató Squall, ignorando la mirada fulminante del otro.

Todo el equipo se había reunido y asentía a cada palabra. Selphie aportaba su granito de arena ilustrando las palabras de Squall con una exagerada demostración mímica a cámara lenta.

-¡Tch! -ofendido por la unanimidad de opinión, Seifer se dio la vuelta bruscamente… o al menos parte de él lo hizo. Sus pies, curiosamente, giraron cada uno en diferente dirección. A pesar de sus impetuosas brazadas, Seifer no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y cayó a plomo con un sonoro "Uffff".

-Así que así es como lo hace…

-Pues no es tan fácil. Tiene su mérito.

-Mi madre siempre dice que todos tenemos algún talento especial.

Squall se cubrió los ojos con la mano en un gesto de derrota. Seifer se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa vigorosamente.

-¿Quién ha sido? –sus ojos se estrecharon hasta parecer meras rendijas -¿Quién me ha puesto la zancadilla?

-Selphie –contestó Quistis al momento.

Acostumbrada a cargar con la culpa siempre que la culpa no se le podía cargar a Seifer, Selphie se limitó a suspirar y a aguantar como una campeona la mirada fulminante de Seifer.

-Esto es absurdo. Caminar por el bosque con la espalda doblada como una caña y sin poder plantar los pies firmemente para no hacer ruido sobre un terreno que parece hecho para crujir, chascar y crepitar es un sinsentido. Lo mío no son las disciplinas físicas. –se defendió la oveja negra del grupo de cazadores.

-¿Lo qué? –preguntó Irvine, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, " _loqué"._

-Que no sabe cazar –tradujo Squall, único traductor oficial de las florituras lingüísticas de Seifer.

-Ni encender un buen fuego con yesca y pedernal –apuntó Selphie.

-¡Claro que sé encender un fuego! –se indignó Seifer- Aunque no sea en el sitio correcto. Tampoco es tan importante si la chispa prende en otro lugar, ¿no? _Técnicamente_ está encendido.

-Las barbas de nuestros mayores no son lugar para prender fuegos técnicos –intervino Quistis con una sonrisa.

En el fondo, aquel pasado incidente a ella sí que le había parecido gracioso. Un viejo cazador, de esos que reparten pescozones y castigos indiscriminados, con la barba en llamas y pegando saltos a pesar de su reumatismo es un espectáculo que reconcilia con la vida y sus penalidades. Y el castigo subsiguiente para Seifer tampoco había estado mal. Durante una semana había provisto de leña a todo el Clan… hasta que había demostrado ser peligroso incluso para eso.

-Tampoco se te da bien pescar –continuó Quistis con la lista de las miserias de su compañero.

-Ni tallar herramientas.

-Pero Seifer cumple con un papel muy importante –intervino Zell.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarle.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Seifer con la perplejidad evidente en su voz.

Zell asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Me lo dijo El Que Habla Con Los Espíritus. Escuchad –todos se acercaron más a él- ¿sabéis ese secreto que todos nosotros tenemos? ¿Esa travesura o mala acción de la que nunca asumimos la responsabilidad porque nunca fuimos descubiertos? Todos hemos hecho algo así en nuestra vida. Pues bien, El Que Habla Con Los Espíritus, dice que Seifer es nuestro castigo por todas esas malas acciones.

-¿Qué Seifer es el castigo de todo el Clan…?

-No, no –corrigió Zell- Es el castigo de la Humanidad. Que me lo dijo El Que Habla Con Los Espíritus. La perdición del Homo Sapiens.

-¿Lo qué? –preguntó Irvine.

-Homo Sapiens, significa "nosotros". En una lengua del futuro. –explicó Zell- Lo dicen los espíritus.

-Qué sabrán los espíritus del futuro o de nada –protestó Seifer- Cualquiera que malgaste su tiempo hablando con ese viejo loco está tan perdidamente pirado como él. Yo, a ver si os enteráis de una buena vez, soy el referente artístico del Clan –afirmó con el pecho henchido de orgullo anticipado.

Los demás se volvieron a mirar a Irvine.

-¿Lo qué? –el joven no les decepcionó, y entonces fue el turno de que, todos a una, miraran a Squall en busca de aclaración.

-Pues que… -Squall se detuvo y arrugó el ceño mientras trataba de encontrar en su cerebro alguna pista- Creo que quiere hacer dibujos en las paredes de las cavernas –concluyó.

Y un suspiro colectivo de aprensión abandonó al resto del grupo, mientras Seifer sacaba pecho y su sonrisa brillaba con la potencia de una docena de soles.

-Estoy haciendo estudios de perspectiva –su pecho se henchió un poco más- y…

-¿De perspectiva desde el suelo? –preguntó Selphie con malicia- Porque ahí te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Sí –asintió Zell, divertido- O durmiendo, o descalabrado.

-Como se te ocurra pintarrajear la Caverna –intervino Squall, refiriéndose a la actual residencia del Clan al completo- mi madre te cortará las orejas y las ensartará en su collar y se pasará el día amonestándote a través de ellas.

-Si intentas asustarme con tu mami, Squall… -Seifer se detuvo un momento y su mente hizo un repaso, pormenorizado y vívido, por el historial de la formidable mujer- Uhm, practicaré primero en otros lugares y luego llevaré a la gente a verlo. Haré _exposiciones_.

-¿Lo qué?

Después de pensarlo un rato, Squall acabó encogiéndose de hombros sin ninguna explicación que ofrecer a Irvine. Seifer suspiró dramáticamente. Era una condena ser el único miembro del Clan artísticamente adelantado a su tiempo, reflexionó, mientras la conciencia de su propia importancia añadía una nueva dimensión en su amplio abanico de imaginadas virtudes.

El rugido de un arqueosaurio sonó inquietantemente cerca y el grupo inició el camino de vuelta a la seguridad de la Caverna, con Seifer en la retaguardia, haciendo planes para su primer mural.

 _Una escena de la vida de la Caverna. La Caverna pintada en una caverna… si es que soy un genio. Y luego una imagen de caza. Con Squall chafado por un arqueosaurio y conmigo abatiendo a la bestia._

Su risita de satisfacción atrajo las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros y su acceso de hilaridad no hizo más empeorar hasta que una piedra en el camino le enseñó que su destino era...

* * *

Obivamente, el destino de Seifer era "...rodar y rodar"  
Gracias por leer!


End file.
